Harry Potter and the Fall of the Slytherin King
by Stephani Kairisame
Summary: What would happen if Draco was captured by The Order, and went back to school with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another friend as a Gryfinndor? McGonagall hopes for the best...But it turns out differnt than she'd imagined. HPDM slightDMOC RWHG
1. The return of the Slytherin King

A/N: This was written by me (Stephani Kairisame) and my brother (Haru Kairisame), so if it's a little wacky, it's totally 'cause my brother and I are crazy. We portrayed the characters as best as we could. I'm sorry if the characters we've added aren't that original!

Story info: Ok, this is my version of book 7, I haven't read the Half Blood Prince since it came out and I read it in about 8 hours, so I'm just going to forget about all of it. If I get time to re-read it, I'll fix this. But, I will have it as I remembered from 6, Dumbledore dead, Snape killed him, Draco tried. This starts in the summer before 7th year…Now, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Return of the Slytherin king

_"Run Harry! Run!" _He ran though the Forbidden Forest, as fast as his feet could take him.

" _No! Don't look back! Harry! V-V-Voldemort!!!!" _He turned, and saw you-know-who looming over him.

"_Harry Potter…." _Voldemort hissed. "_Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER!" _

"Harry wake up!" Lynn shouted at him.

"What? But…Voldemort was chasing me!" Harry said.

"It was a dream Harry. Calm down. Mrs. Weasley says breakfast is ready." Lynn said.

"Oh! Harry you're awake!" Hermione shouted. She hugged him. Only Harry and Lynn had been at Number twelve Grimmauld place yesterday, now, everyone was back.

"Hermione!" Lynn yelled. She was also in Gryffindor, turning 17 within a few months. Even Pansy Parkinson envied her long black hair. And her eyes were greener than Harry's himself.

"So nice to see you again Lynn." Hermione said. "How was your summer so far?"

"Horrid until Harry got here. Until then I just had to sit here all day with that ruddy house elf, Kreacher." Lynn said.

"Oh! Don't talk about him like that! He just needs to be respected." Hermione said.

"Hard to respect a nutter like that one." A red haired boy said as he walked into the room.

"Ron!" We all chorused.

"Mum says breakfast is ready. She told me to have all of you come downstairs. Fred George and Ginny have already started." Ron said. They all followed Ron down the stairs to the dinning room, where they found all the Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin, and even Mad eye Moody.

"Good morning Harry!" Tonks said. Her hair was short, spikey and hot pink as usual.

"Morning Tonks." Harry said. He was happy to have all of his friends here again.

Several owls swooped in, all of which carrying Hogwarts letters.

"Ooo. We need to go to Diagon Ally." Lynn said.

"Hmm. Tomorrow dear. Professor McGonagall said she needed you kids to be at the Order's meeting. Apparently it's urgent and involves you I'd guess. Please go upstairs and clean yourselves up." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone nodded, and finished up their breakfast. The whole lot dashed upstairs to their rooms.

"What do you reckon is so important? And how dose it involve us?" Ron asked Harry as He pulled on a pair of jeans. Harry, was trying to tame his hair, and failing miserably.

"I haven't even the slightest idea Ron." He responded giving up on his hair. They were all back downstairs several minutes latter. The whole order was in the dinning room, sitting at the table awaiting the children. Harry and Ron were still utterly confused. They all sat down at the empty spots in the table and wondered for a minute.

"I think I'll get straight to the point there. We have located Draco Malfoy. If we can get to him before the ministry dose, I think that we might be able to find Voldemort, and keep that information away from the ministry. The problem is, Lusius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban and is searching for his son." McGonagall started. "I want Harry, Lynn, and Tonks to go and retrieve Mr. Malfoy and bring him here. Lupin, Alastor, and Kingsley shall find Lusius, and take him back to Azkaban, that's where he belongs. I'd like this done by tomorrow morning. Get to that now. This meeting is concluded." She finished quite quickly.

"But Professor, if you've located Malfoy why aren't you telling Lynn and I now so we can retrieve him?" Harry asked.  
"Tonks knows the location. You will go by broom. Good luck." She said.

"Well, Lynn, Harry, let's get on our way, Malfoy might not stay in one place for long." Tonks said. Harry and Lynn both dashed upstairs, and grabbed their brooms.

"All right, just follow me, and Lynn, you might want to grab a jacket…" Tonks said as they walked towards that door.

They walked out to the middle of the yard, and mounted their brooms.

"Now stay with me! And it's nice and cloudy so stay up high. The less muggles that see us the better." Tonks said as they took off. They soared into the clouds, Tonks leading, Lynn in the middle, and Harry bringing up the rear.

"_Well, at least Moody isn't here to be turning us round in circles…" _Harry thought trying to come up with something that wasn't too bad.

"We're nearly there! Start going down a bit! Harry! Pay attention!" Tonks barked at Harry as he was looking around the small village they were flying over. He immediately straighted up, and continued following Tonks more carefully now as they descended. They stopped in the middle of a park, which was completely deserted. Probably the result of the stormy weather and the fact that the village was quite small.

"Harry, Lynn, where are you both? I can't see in this fog…Bloody dementors…"Tonks said as she landed.

"I'm right here Tonks." Lynn said. They soon found each other, and started trying to see Harry.

"Harry?" Lynn said

"Over here." He said. They turned, and were all together again. Tonks lead them to a seemingly deserted house, but Harry knew better.

"Everyone quiet. I'm not quite sure how the Malfoy boy might react to the three of us storming in like a heard of rampaging elephants. I'm not even sure how he'll react now…" Tonks said as they walked up to the house. They opened the door without knocking, and went straight into the house, Tonks leading the way.

"Mr. Malfoy….Are you here boy?" Tonks said. "Lynn, Harry, go upstairs and see if he's there. I'll check this floor."

The house was furnished very poorly, much like Grimmauld place two years ago. Anything that you could see though all the dust, was silver and emerald green. Obviously a house once owned by a pureblood. Harry and Lynn walked into several rooms upstairs, not finding anything.

"That's the last door as far as I can see in this corridor." Lynn said pointing to a door at the end of the very long hall.  
"Let's go then." Harry responded. He didn't exactly want to be searching for Malfoy, since he'd not only been his enemy for almost seven years now, but also because he had attempted to kill Professor Dumbledore last year and Snape succeeded when he'd failed. Harry didn't just dislike or resent Malfoy, he flat out hated him.

They moved slowly towards the door, both breathing quite heavily. Lynn turned the doorknob, and there in the middle of the floor sat a sleeping, silent, and very filthy Draco Malfoy.

"What do we do now?" Lynn asked seeing his sleeping figure.

"You stay here, I'll go get Tonks." Harry said. He turned and left Lynn to guard Malfoy. He stirred slightly, and Lynn went further into the room, and she sat down next to Draco's sleeping figure. He moved again, this time muttering something that Lynn couldn't decipher. Then he mumbled "No…I won't father…I'll die…"

"Shhhh. Calm down. You'll be fine. You won't die." Lynn whispered to him. Harry came up the stairs and down the corridor Tonks at his heels.

"Is the boy alright?" She asked.

"He seems to be fine. Just having a nightmare is all." Lynn said stroking Draco's hair hoping he'd calm down.

"Wake him Lynn." Tonks said. Lynn nodded and shoke Draco lightly.

"Draco…Wake up. It's Lynn. Draco." She said. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked up at Lynn.

"Lynn? What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "And Potter?! Why the bloody hell are you here?!"

"I didn't come because I wanted to. I came because I was told to." Harry responded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh! Would you act like the seventeen year old boys you are please?" Lynn begged.

"Yes Joellynn." They both chorused.

"What did I tell you about using my full name?" Lynn asked.

"Sorry Lynn." Harry muttered.

"Well, Malfoy, we've been instructed to take you back to McGonagall. We can do it the easy way, or the hard way." Tonks said pulling her wand from her jacket pocket.

"Trust me, the easy way hurts less…'cause I'm the only one who will be kind to you, and I'm too small to carry you when you've been knocked out." Lynn said to Draco.

"You expect me to come with three half-bloods, two of which I sincerely hate?" He asked.  
"We expect you to shut up, and walk with us to the park, where we will put you on the back of Lynn's broom, and she'll be lead to headquarters by me. Like I said, we can do it the easy way, or the hard way." Tonks said now raising her wand at Draco.

"Fine. I'll come, but don't expect me to like it." He responded. Tonks lowered her wand.

"I'm going to lead us back to the park. Lynn, you make sure that Malfoy stays with us. Yes that means hold his hand like he's a two year old if you must… and Harry, you follow them in case the idiot tries to run." Tonks said. They all obeyed her commands as they walked out of the house. The three of them lead Draco to their brooms, and mounted.

"Don't pull anything Draco. I can fly circles around you." Lynn said sternly. They flew back over the village, the fog only getting thicker. They reached Grimmauld place, and started to go to the house.

"Umm. Tonks. To take him in doesn't he need to be told by the secret keeper?" Lynn asked.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me…I nearly forgot. Here." She handed Draco a piece of paper.

"Memorize that Malfoy." She said.

Draco read it over a few times. He had it memorized quickly.

It read in neat curly letters:

**The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld place, London.**

"What dose this mean?" Draco asked.

"You'll understand in a minute. He looked up, and the house squeezed in between number 11 and number 13.

"Bloody hell…" Draco said as they walked into the house. Professor McGonagall was in the entryway to greet them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Mariana, take Mr. Malfoy to drawing room, I think he'll find something on the wall there quite interesting." McGonagall said. She winked at Lynn, and Lynn knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes Draco, you would find this quite interesting." Lynn said. She led the two boys to the drawing room that had been inhabited by Doxies only two years before.

"This is what might be interesting to you Draco." Lynn said pointing to the family tree on the wall.

"There's my name on here…And my parents…"He said.

"Did you know that you and Harry were related? Not by blood perhaps, and not very closely, but still. He's your mother's cousin's godson." Lynn said pointing at the names.

"Aunt Bellatrix is on here too…But who's in the middle? My mother had another sister?" Draco asked looking at the tapestry on the wall.

"Yes, she did. My mother, Andromeda Black-Tonks." Tonks said walking into the room.

"You? But you're half-blood!" Draco shouted.

"Why do you think she's been burnt out? She married a muggle. Exiling her from the purebloods." Lynn explained.

"How would you know anything about purebloods?" Draco asked rudely.

"Well. Since I am one I think I should know don't you?" Lynn responded.

"You? A pureblood!? That's impossible!" Draco said. "You're friends with The Weasel!" He shouted.

"I left that all behind when my parents were murdered by Voldemort." Lynn said really getting annoyed. "I'm a pureblood, but still a reasonable human!"

Draco fell silent.

"You could be a normal human too if you just get over yourself." Lynn said quietly.

"Mr. Malfoy! McGonagall wants to see you." Lupin said walking into the room.

"Go." Lynn said.

"Lynn, Harry, you too." Lupin said. They all walked down the corridor to the dinning room where McGonagall was waiting. Everyone was silent.

"Well. I think it might be more appropriate if Mr. Malfoy was watched a little closer. So…"


	2. Everyones mild nighmare,and Lynn's worst

Chapter 2: Everyone's mild nightmare, and Lynn's worst.(Lynn's Point of view)

I stared at McGonagall as she paused.

"…Mr. Malfoy, I have found it to be more appropriate if you were transferred into Gryffindor so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lynn can watch you better. And I think that it might make you a bit kinder person!" She said. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Him?! In Gryffindor!? He torments over ninety percent of us on a daily basis Professor!" I objected.

"That would be the point Miss Mariana." She said in tone that only Harry and I could hear. I nodded.

"You will watch him, and take care of him won't you?" She asked us.

"Yes, we will." Harry said.

"Take care of me?! I don't need a caretaker!" Draco yelled.

"Well, I think you're wrong about that boy." McGonagall said. "Until school starts you will stay with Miss Mariana, she's one the of most responsible here, and the only one with a room to herself."

It was true, the only one more responsible than I, was of course, Hermione. But, then again, I did help Fred and George with quite a few pranks when they were still at school…

"Okay. I'll show him upstairs." I said standing up. Draco followed silently upstairs as I lead him to _our _room. I slowly opened the door, and let Draco ahead of me.

"I'm sorry about your parents Mariana." Draco said.

"First off, can we be on first name basis Draco?" I said.

"Uh, yeah, sure Mar- I mean Lynn." He said.

"And second, don't worry about it. It was so many years ago. I was just a baby. I don't even remember my parents… Then the Potters took me in, and they died too. See, I'm exactly 2 months older than Harry. Were I born 4 days earlier, I'd already be out of school. Anyway, after Harry's parents died, he went to live with his aunt and uncle. I went to live with the Weasleys. That's probably why I left my so called pureblood behind." I said. Draco sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"I've never heard of the Marianas other than you." Draco said.

"We're part Japanese part French. You wouldn't know of us. We were quite respected wizards. I don't think anyone with the Mariana name ever joined Voldemort." I said. Draco cringed at the name. "You can't say his name can you Malfoy?"

"Of course I can!" He shouted. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No, I still can't." He said.

"Heh. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would fear a name. It only increases the fear of the thing itself." I said quoting Hermione.

"I know. I try not to. But when you learn one way, it's hard to change." He said.

"Well, we've got 2 weeks 'till term starts, so I'm going to turn you into a Gryfinndor. Brave, kind, and loyal. I realize I have my work cut out for me, but I've seen worse. Tommorow morning we go to Diagon Ally. We'll have to get you new robes, and that'll be a good start on this. For now, sleep would be exelent. " I said pulling my hoodie off over my head.

"Alright. Night Lynn." Draco said laying on his bed. I layed on mine, and soon fell asleep.

"_Lynn! How could you?! No! Look at me! Do you love me or not?!" _Draco yelled.

_"No. I don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _I said tears rolling down my face. I was having a preminision again.

_"Then why did you say it?! Why?! You hurt me, you hurt Harry, and you hurt Seamus! Was it worth it?" _Draco asked.

_"Was it worth it to make me almost kill myself Lynn?! Was it?!" _Harry yelled.

_"Was it worth it to make me hurt so much all I wanted to do was dive into the black lake Lynn?!" _Seamus yelled.

_"No! None of it was! I made a mistake! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" _I said falling to the floor tears bluring my vison.

_" Then why did you do it?" _Draco asked.

_" I…. I don't know. I'm a seventeen year old girl! Since when do I know why I did something?!" _I screeched still crying.

_"Well, it hurt Lynn! It hurt!" _Seamus yelled.

_" I'm so sorry Seamus…I'm sorry Harry…I'm sorry Draco." _I said running.

_"No Lynn!!! COME BACK! NO! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS STILL LOOSE!NOOOOOO!"_ Seamus yelled.

I shot up in bed and screamed

"NO!NO!!!!!" I yelled.

Draco stood up, and dashed over to me.

"Lynn?!Lynn?! Are you alright?!" He yelled. "Potter! Granger! Weasley!!" He dashed down the hall to get my friends. I stood up, and fell to the floor. Hermione and Ron dashed in, closely followed by Draco and Harry.

"Lynn! Are you alright?" Hermione asked helping me up.

"Just, another really bad preminition." I said as they all helped me get to my feet.

"What was it this time?" Ron asked.

"It seemed like…I did something horrible to Harry, Draco and Seamus. Like, I turned them against each other or something. Or I hurt all of them somehow. I really don't know." I said.

"Then how do you know it was a preministion not just a nightmare?" Harry asked.

"Because, it's harsher, and as you can see, I'm just dizzy. When I have a nightmare, I'm covered in sweat, and if I was crying in the dream, which I was, I really am crying, and I'm not. That's how I know it was a premission." I explained.

"Can you avoid it?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Something like this maybe. " I said.

"Well, then we'll try to avoid it in the future…" Hermione said.

"It's 5:30 am, and I'm wide awake, so might as well be. Let's go make breakfast. " Ron said. We all agreed, and went down to the kitchen.

"I'll make some fried potatoes, Harry, you make some toast, Draco, can you make some eggs? Hermione, Ron, you two start setting the table. " I said taking control as always. In 15 minutes, we had enough food to feed an army. I levitated several bowls of fruit, eggs, potatoes, and a few plates of pancakes and a plate of toast to the table.

"Well, don't everyone just sit there, eat!" I said sitting at the table. We all started eating everything in sight.

"Well, why are you lot up so early?" Tonks said walking in to the room, and taking some breakfast for herself.

"We were kinda woken up by Lynn…"Harry said. I smiled.

"Another preminision I suppose?" She said. I nodded.

"How many of those have actually came true?" She asked.

"Hmm. About 40 of them." I said.

"Really? That many?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Well…Morning everyone!" Mrs. Weasley said walking into the room.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley!" I said.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood Lynn?" She said.

"Well, I'm up, and we're going to Diagon Ally. Of course I am." I said. She smiled.

"Alright kids, go get dressed, and let me find Moody…He's also coming along." Mrs. Weasley said. We all stood up, and headed to our rooms.

I started to slid off my jeans, then remembered Draco. I turned around, and saw him staring at me.

"Would you like me to go change in the bathroom, or can you turn you back to me?" I asked.

"I can turn." He said. He turned around and faced the other wall. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and I silently wished he'd turn around. Well, my insane mind control worked. He slowly turned to face me, and I looked at his abs. I smiled and my eyes got really wide. Draco smirked.

"Like that Lynn?" He asked as I stared at his abs. "You don't stay too scrawny when your father overworks you see. This is the only benefit of it."

_"Well, this could get really bad, really fast." _I thought silently. Draco turned around again, and I very quickly turned toward my trunk of clothes. I pulled out a Weird Sisters T-shirt and a pair of really tight black jeans. I pulled off the shirt I was currently wearing, and pulled the Weird Sisters T on. I turned back around to see Draco now watching me. I flipped my black hair and went back to changing. I walked to the mirror, and picked up two crimson ribbons, and two gold ribbons. I started tying back my hair into pigtails, and the first one had fallen out for the fifth time, when Draco walked over, and did it for me. He pulled the rest of my hair, -very slowly I might add- to the other side and tied it back.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Not a problem Lynn." He said smiling. He walked out of the room, and I sprinted to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Hermione!" I said.  
"What is it now Lynn?" She asked as I sat on her bed.

"I think I might have a crush on Draco." I said.

"What?!" Ginny said turning to me.

"Yeah… I know." I said. Looking down. "He's just…Hot."

"Hmmm. If you say so. I find him extremely unattractive." Hermione said.

"Yeah, says the girl who likes Ron." I said.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Oh, nothing." I said smiling deviously.

Today could be fun.


	3. The boy,the girl, and the Slytherin King

Chapter 3: The boy, the girl, and the end of the Slytherin King(Draco's POV)

I walked out of the room I shared with Lynn. Why is it that I felt something with her already? I tried to think on my own, but decided I desprately needed advice. So, I went to Potter's room. I stood in front of the door, and brought my hand up to knock. I hesitated, but did anyway.

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"To speak with Potter alone Weaselbee." I said rudely. Harry Appeared beside Ron.

"Go Ron, I'll take care of this. Go tell your mom we'll all be down in a minute." Harry said. He wasn't wearing a shirt currently, he must have been moving much slower than Weasley. Ron dashed away, glaring at me as he went.

"Come in, I'm still getting dressed, I hope you don't mind." He said stepping aside as I walked into the room.

"No, not at all…" I trailed off as he took off his glasses.

_"Wow. He's hot….Oh merlin! I'm doing it again!" _I thought as Harry looked around the room for a shirt.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well, two reasons really. First off, I'm sorry for everything I've done over the past six years. I don't have an excuse for it either. Lynn says she's going to make me an honorable Gryfinndor if it kills her." I said.

"Okay…What dose that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if we could…Be friends?" I asked.

"Well, it is what McGonagall would want…so. Yeah. No more rude comments or negativity? Do you promise that?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Alright. Then we can be friends Malfoy." He said.

"Perhapps we should call each other by our first names, don't you think?" I said.

"Hmmm. That would be better. Draco." He said. I could have swore I saw a smirk, but I couldn't have proven it.

"Okay. Harry." I said.

"Oh, and you said you had something else didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Uhh, yeah. It's about Lynn. Do you think she'd ever like a guy like me?" I asked. He turned to face me.

"She might. I'd have to ask Hermione, but it's possible." Harry said sounding kinda…bitter. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Think so?" I asked.

"Sure…" He said turning his back to me. "We should go downstairs, or someone will start thinking pervertedly, and someone else will start worrying."

"Who will be thinking pervertedly?" I asked.

"Lynn. Trust me." Harry said. I smiled. I was thinking pervertedly. We walked downstairs quietly. I swear, had Harry's hips been so much as an inch smaller, his jeans would fall off, and his extremely baggy T-shirt did not do him justice for what was underneath. I glaced down at my own clothes. I wore an extremely tight black t-shirt, and fairly loose jeans.

" 'Ello boys!" Tonks said.

"What were you two doing…?" Lynn asked. "Draco, your hair looks messier than before…"

"Dose not!" I defended.

"What dose that matter anyway Lynn?" Harry asked. I wondered if he wanted to hear her say it, or if he really was that dense.

" Were you two…You know…" She said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Lynn." Harry said sitting down at the table.

"Alright, Lynn, that's enough of the third degree, we need to get to Diagon Ally." Mrs. Weasley said. We all gathered in front of the huge fireplace.

"Okay, I think that two, maybe even three of you, can fit in at once. " Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Lynn both stood next to me. I looked down and smirked.

"Okay, Harry, Lynn, Draco, you three go first." Mrs. Weasley said. She tossed a handful of floor powder into the fireplace. Harry grabbed my right hand, and Lynn grabbed my left. We all three stepped into the fireplace, and shouted "Diagon Ally!" in perfect unison. I closed my eyes, and tightly grabbed Harry and Lynn's hands. We spun around for a minute, then landed.

"That makes me sick every time…" Lynn said getting up. I was still holding onto Harry's hand, and his grasp on mine didn't loosen at all. I looked up at him, and he leaned in slightly, I moved in a little closer to him, and my lips almost met his, but Lynn interrupted.

"Uhhh. Boys? What are you doing?" She asked. We both snapped back into reality, and stood up letting go of each other. Lynn giggled. Soon, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley Mad Eye Moody and Tonks were all here as well.

"Alright, I promised Fred and George that we'd all visit them, so let's start there!" Ginny said leading the way. My stomach sank. The Weasley twins? They had pulled countless pranks on me. Harry saw my discomfert at this.

"Umm. You go ahead, I need to go get some money from Gringotts." He said.

"Alright, come along Draco." Lynn said.

"Umm. I need to go get my money from Gringotts as well. " Draco said.

"Okay. We'll meet you at the ice cream parlor in an hour boys. We'll see you then." Lynn said. They all went off to Fred and George's shop.

"Thanks Harry." I said.

"No problem. Anyway, I'm not quick enough at the moment to keep up with those two…" Harry said.

" I highly doubt that Harry, but sure." I said.

"Oh, whatever Draco…So what do you say, we go to the broom shop?" Harry suggested. I nodded. We walked over to the broom shop in silence. My eyes widened as I saw Pansy Parkenson, her gang, and, to put salt in the wound, Crabb and Goyle were standing next to her.

"Umm. On second thought, let's not." I said seeing them.

"But, why Draco?" He asked.

"Parkenson. Crabb. Goyle." I said. Harry turned, and saw the group of Slytherins.

"Oh. Just ignore them. " Harry said. I nodded, and we both walked inside. What an idea.

"Draccccccooo!" Pansy said. I winced.

"Harry, please, do us both a favor, and play along with me in a minute." I whispered

"Okay…I can do that." He whispered back.

"What are you doing here with Pothead?" She asked. I looped my arm through his, and smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just out for a walk is all." I said not taking my eyes off Harry.

"But you hate him Draco…What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Oh, some sense. See, He's very handsome, and extremely sweet." I said caressing his check. Harry shuddered, and I don't think it's 'cause he hated me. I was certainly enjoying this…

"What?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!" She yelled.

"No, I think I've actually figured something out, and I'm quite happy." I said.

"Come along sugar. I think some ice cream would be good." Harry said. We walked out holding hands. Something about this felt so right. We smiled at each other. We went into the Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeer.

"Harry…" I started.

"Yes Draco?" He responded.

"Did you…Did you feel something back there?" I asked nervously.

"Did you?" He asked.

"Well, kinda. " I said.

"I did too. I was…Weird. But, at the same time…The best I've ever felt. " Harry said.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I felt. " I said. "But, how do we know if it's really…Well, you know."

"Well, let my try something…" Harry said leaning towards me. I leaned towards him, and our lips met. It was so new. So…Wonderful. We pulled away, and I looked at the table.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"I think…" I said.

"Yeah. I think so." He said blushing lightly.

"So…Should we say something to the others?" I asked.

"No, Ron would kill you, Hermione…well, she'd be fine…Ginny would kill me, and Lynn wouldn't leave us alone." Harry said.

"Yeah, and I'd rather not be dead." I said. Harry laughed.

"Me too." He said.

"So we have to keep this secret?" I asked.

"Yeah. " Harry said.

"So, would that make us a couple Harry?" I asked.

"I guess so. " He said.

"Hmmm. That's kinda odd. My boyfriend is Harry Potter…" I said quietly." It's new, and will take getting used to."

"That's for sure." Harry said. " I didn't even think you'd ever be my friend, let alone my boyfriend."

I smiled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It sounded so much better coming out of your mouth than mine. " I said. Harry smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He said. I glaced at my watch.

"Harry! We're late!" I said.

"We are?!" He said. I nodded. We both left a sicle on the table, and dashed for the ice cream parlor.


	4. Chapter 4: The Train

A/N: Hello again...I'm back. No, I'm not dead. Just...confused. I think I've got my life sorted out enough to write again. So here it is, the long awaited, Chapter 4. (5 will be out ASAP!)

Chapter 4:The train(Harry's POV)

I ran alongside Draco to the ice cream parlor. His blond hair flew gracefully behind him, making him even more beautiful.

"I bet I'll beat you there Harry!" Draco yelled speeding up.

"Oh you think so?!" I said speeding up alongside him. We both ran as fast as we could, untill we got to the ice cream parlor.

"I win." Draco said.

"Yeah, barely." I said smiling. Our lips almost met again, but we were yet again interrupted by Lynn.

"Boys! Why are you so late?!" She asked. We pulled away from each other.

" Well, we got a little sidetracked. We went to the broomshop." I said.

"Of course you did boys. I'll believe you this time, but, next time, I'm slipping Verita Serum into your pumpkin juice." She said.

"Why can she tell that?" Draco asked.

"She's insanely intuitive, and she can kinda read minds." I explained.

"Oh. That's not good." He said.

"But, she can't get into mine, since I learned occlemencey. And I'd expect she can't get into yours because she likes you." I said.

"Really?" Draco asked. I nodded. We sat down with them quietly.

"We've already got all your spell books boys. So we can head home soon." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Draco and I said in unison.

"It's not a problem boys." She said. "Hmm. We'd better be going." She said.

Soon, we were all back at number twelve, Grimmald Place.

"Harry, why don't you take the room I share with Draco, and I'll share with Hermione and Ginny?" Lynn said. She knew something that she should not have known.

"Okay…I'll go move my stuff…" I said.

"I'll help you." Draco said. We both walked up to my room, and packed up my trunk. I grabbed one end, and he grabbed the other. We very slowly walked up the stairs, and turned into Draco's room. Lynn had moved her stuff out already. Including her bed. I looked at Draco, and he looked at me.

"We're sharing a bed?" He asked.

"Seems that way…Are you complaining?" I asked.

"Not in the least bit." Draco said.

"Well…It's 9:30...We could go to bed now…" I said. He nodded, and we both pulled off the clothes we had worn that day. I slid into a pair of pajama pants, and since it was the middle of July, and I really wasn't too fond of sleeping with a shirt on anyway, I decided that was it. Draco apparently had the same thought. We both slid into his bed, both as far to either side as we could be. I rolled over, and set my hand on his hip. He looked at me, and then rolled over into my arms. I pulled him in close to my chest, and closed my eyes.

"This is…perfect." Draco said.

"Shhh. Sleep." I said. I kissed his forehead, and we both fell asleep

We awoke the next morning and I nearly flipped out before I got my memory back.

"OH. Right." I whispered.

"Morning Harry." Draco said.

"Morning Draco." I said. He smiled at me.  
"You know…when we get to Hogwarts, I'll really miss this." He said.

"I will too. But, Seamus, Dean, Nevile and Ron might get a little suspicious with us in the same bed see." I said. Draco nodded.

"Too bad too." He said.

"Well, we'd better start packing. It's already noon. " I said checking my watch.

"Wow. I guess so." Draco said sliding out of bed. I started tossing things into my trunk, spell books, quills, my robes…And closed it. Draco carefully folded everything and set it in his trunk.

"Neat freak much?" I asked.

"I just like things organized!" Draco protested. He saw my trunk, and imedeitly walked over and started re-packing it. I giggled.

"You're funny you know." I said.

"Oh yeah? Well, is this funny?!" He asked tackling me, and tickling me all over. He threw me down on the bed, and layed on top of me. I was smiling. He leaned in, and kissed me. I sat up, and he followed. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist. We pulled apart, our foreheads still touching slightly. My dark hair was about as messy as his blond hair was neat. I stared into his silver eyes, completely mezmorized. I leaned back onto the bed, and Draco rolled over to the other side of me.

"Heya boys. Have you two packed yet?" Lynn asked letting herself into our room.

"Yes, Lynn. We're both packed." I said sitting up, my eyes wide.

"I see you two mearly slept in the same bed instead of summoning another uh? Too much work, or neither of you can do it? Or maybe…" She said.

"…Maybe we didn't even think of it Lynn." Draco suggested.

"Oh. Okay. I'll believe that. Harry doesn't use magic away from school, since he's normally in the presence of a muggle… and you, Draco, do not think." She said. I sighed. She believed us…

"Well, get dressed and come downstairs whenever you're ready. It's nearly lunchtime." She said leaving the room.

"That was close." Draco said.

"Thank merlin you're better than me right on the spot…" I said.

"I bet you could've if it was nesscary." Draco said.

"This could be harder than we thought it would be." I said. "Cause, I think Lynn knows more than she should."

"I second that. " Draco said.

"She always seems to know more than she should…" I mumered.

"Well then, I say we get downstairs before she asumes anymore." Draco said. I nodded and quickly got up. I walked over to the trunk Draco had just finished re-packing, grabbed an old red t-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. I pulled this on, and turned around. Draco was wearing a black T-shirt that fit him very well, and -really- tight jeans.

"Shall we Harry?" Draco asked heading to the door. I nodded and we both walked downstairs.

"Morning boys!" Hermione said as we walked into the dinning room.

"Sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Draco and I exchanged a smirk.

"Pretty well." I said smiling.

"Good. Are you packed?" She asked. We both nodded.

"Good, good." She continued.

The rest of the day was spent helping Ron gather his stuff, and trying to see what they could get from Fred and George.  
"Go to bed. You'll all need your rest. Back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said at about 10:30. I didn't protest. Nor did Draco. We walked upstairs, and layed down in bed.

"This is so weird…" Draco said.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"Everything. Me, a Gryfinndor, Hermione being nice, you and me…" Draco said.

"A lot has changed in very little time, but, it's really a great thing, isn't it Draco?" I asked.

"It's not great. It's absolutely indescribable. It's such bliss, that it's just…Amazing." Draco said.

"Heh. I guess so. Well, sleep now. Tomorrow could be interesting…" I said.

"Mm-hmm." Draco said quietly laying on my chest. I slid my arm around his shoulders, and ran my hand through his silver-blond hair. I was asleep very quickly.

We awoke the next morning quite early.

"Harry! Draco! Hurry it up! The train leaves at eleven o' clock!" Lynn shouted at us. I rolled out of bed, and threw something on. Draco stood up, and groaned.

"Uhhhg. What a long day this will be…" He said.

"Only if you make it long. Come on, grab your trunk. Let's get outta here." I said smiling at him.

"Well, at least I'll have you…"He said. I nodded, and picked up one handle of my trunk. We both drug them down the stairs to find Tonks, Lynn, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin all waiting for us.

"Come now boys. We got two ministry cars this time." Tonks said. We all loaded up our trunks(which fit quite nicely in the trunk of the car) and slid in ourselves. I sat all the way to the left in the back, Draco next to me, Lynn next to him, and Hermione to the right. Tonks was in the passenger side of the car, then Mrs. Weasley next to her, then Ron and Ginny, and Lupin drove. It was surprisingly comfortable considering how many of us were in the car.

It was a fairly quick drive to King's Cross station. Before we could even think about it, we were standing in front of the arch between platforms 9 and 10, our carts all loaded down with trunks, olws, cats, and various other things.

"Bye Tonks!" Lynn said as she prepared to run through. "See you at Christmas!" She ran through, and dissapered. Ginny went next, then Hermione.

"Now, Ronnie dear, be a good boy okay?" Mrs. Weasley said to Ron as he got ready to run. He rolled his eyes, and ran at the wall. I ran straight at the wall, Draco right behind me.

"Let's go see if we can find a compartment yeah?" Lynn said. We followed her dragging our stuff behind us. We walked about the train for about a minute, and soon found an empty compartment. We all slid in, and set our stuff on the racks above our heads.

"Well, Ron Ginny and I need to go…since we're prefects." Hermione said. I nodded and they all left me, Draco, and Lynn.

"I'm off to find Seamus. See you two latter!" She said leaving us alone. We were quickly spared of silence by Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Harry." She said in her very dreamy tone. "What is Malfoy doing with you?"

"Well, it's a long story. But, he's a Gryfindor now. And Lynn is attempting to make him a much better person. " I said.

"Oh…Well, wish her good luck for me. "Luna said staring off into another direction. Draco gave me a kinda sideways "What the fuck?" look. I just shoke my head. The rest of the train ride was fairly silent. We neared the station, and quickly slid into our robes.

"Harry! Draco! Sorry I was so long…I got lost." Lynn said walking into the cabbin. I smiled at her, and Draco started laughing. I joined him.

"What? What's so funny you two?!" She yelped. WE kept laughing as we got off the train.

"Now, are you two done with the humor at my expense? Or do I have to find a carriage alone?" Lynn asked as we went twards the carrages pulled by thestrals. Draco looked devastated.

"Oh, so you can see them now, can't you?" I asked him.

"You mean those things pulling the carriages?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Thestrals. As Hagrid told us two years ago, only those who have seen death can see them, and since you saw Dumbledore die, you can see them." I explained.

"Oh." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lynn, and Luna joined Dean Thomas and Seamus Finniagin in a carriage, leaving no room for Draco and I. So, we ended up in the last carriage, alone. We sat, our hands linked together staring at the stars outside as we headed back to the castle, where I felt more at home than anywhere else in the world

Stephani and Haru's extra specical blah, blah, blah:

Stephani: Alright, this is something we're adding to any story my brother and I write together(There will be more) And it's just random questions that we'll answer. If you have any questions, e-mail them to or depending on who you're asking. We have a few from a readers from Quizilla!!

Haru: Okay, Steph, your first question is from emoxkidsxrockx at Quiz, and it states "Stephani, do you have a boyfriend? You seem lonely..."

Stephani: Yes, I do in fact have a boyfriend. He's bisexual, and will probably be fetured in one of our future stories. You'll hear plenty about him. Haru, your first question is from mrs.draco.malfoy over at Quiz. "Haru, you are gay, I know this, I've heard it from your sister and the story, but is Zacky real, or fictional?" -bursts into a giglefit-

Haru: -Slaps Stephani- Yes, Zacky is in fact real. He is my real and true boyfriend, my biggest supporter, and my biggest inspireation. You'll also hear more about him.

Stephani: Awwww. you're so sweet! They've been together for a year as of tommorrow! Yaaaay for Haru!

Haru: Yes...Stephani, shut up now. Arigato sweetie. TT

Stephani: Ohhhh come on! Be happy!

Haru: We're out of time and space I'm affraid dear sister.

Stephani: ah. I do believe you are right dear brother.Well, thanks for reading!

Haru: And we promise another chapter, and a new intro to a story soon!

Stephani and Haru: Sayonara!!!!!


End file.
